Universal Collisions Book 4
by orkoad2000
Summary: Book 4: The Muggle's Merlin Johnny and his newest friend, Alena, find themselves teaching at Hogwarts school, at the same time the boy who lived started his education, Johnnys responsibilities seem to grow, and he starts to feel the stress of being a hero


Universal Collisions  
The Muggle's Merlin  
By: orkoad

Disclaimer: Based on characters and situations written and/or created by J.K.Rowling, Marvel Comics, Mattel Toys, and Konami Games and orkoad.

Johnny groaned as he sat up in the now airborne Volkswagen Beatle, which in most cases would be a bad thing, but this was a special case. Alena, the woman next to Johnny, was sound asleep in the passenger side seat, her head leaning against her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile as he gently leaned her head aver a bit, then sat his chair up and looked around at the wide open spaces, the only sign of man's touch was the empty train tracks that ran off into the distance.

"Aroura, where are we?" Johnny asked as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Oh you're up, feeling better?" Aroura asked.

"A little. How much do you know?"

"A little bit, your friend was quite nice bit she wouldn't tell me why you were so sad." The disembodied voice said from within the car's radio. Johnny sighed as he looked out a little longer.

"Man what a view. So where are we?" Johnny asked again.

"In this reality, somewhere in Britain, but the only thing on the internal map is an abandon castle, but it's the exactly in the center of the quadrant's you guys gave me." Aroura said with an almost confused tone.

"How close to this castle are we?" Johnny asked.

"About half a mile, I'm setting up for landing right..." Suddenly Aroura's voice cut off, and every light and switch went crazy. The Volkswagen shook violently and suddenly flew towards the earth below at dangerous speed.

"Oh SH!" Johnny yelled as he struggled to hold up the wheel still.

"What's going on!" Alena asked as she struggled to strap on her seat belt.

"I don't know, I've had this thing for a month, I never put the god dam computer in, and I can't keep her aloft!" Johnny said as he held the break petal to the floor without noticing it. Finally giving up, Johnny let go of the wheel and watched the spinning landscape outside, waiting for the end to come. Then Johnny heard words, from outside.

Suddenly the car stopped dead in the air, then turned upright and landed gently on the smooth grass outside the abandoned castle. Alena opened her eyes, hoping the bad dream was over, but it wasn't Johnny thought, Aroura was still deactivated. Johnny slowly stepped out of the car and looked up at the pitiful looking castle. He sighed as he turned back to the car and opened the engine. But when he pushed the hood all the way back he realized he had never opened the trunk after Vulcan. The uncountable amount of lights and tubes seemed like it was literally from another world. He groaned as he flicked one of the lifeless lights with his finger.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to reactivate that strange device that way." an old English voice said. Johnny jumped, bashing his head on the hood. Johnny quickly slammed the door down, rubbing his head as he looked around for the owner of the voice. Johnny found a man in a stereotypical pointed wizard's hat and robe, a man and a woman in similar outfits stood on ether side of him. Johnny walked over to Alena's side door and helped her out.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked evenly.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Johnny wanted to laugh, even though he knew that witches and wizards were real in some worlds, he never thought about a boarding school. "And I've asked you to come here to offer you a job." The man on Dumbledore's right stepped up to him.

"Headmaster I must protest, a muggle has never been welcome at Hogwarts, and this muggle is the worst type, headstrong, foolhardy," Dumbledore interrupted.

"True Severus, but times change, and Hogwarts must change with them."

"Excuse me headmaster," Johnny asked. "But exactly would I be a teacher of?"

"Muggle Studies my boy."

"What's a muggle?"

"Ah, you see, he would need to know too much about our world to bring him in." Severus said in a surly tone. Johnny had had enough.

"HEY, listen greasy, I don't care if your warlock, witch or the &in' wizard of oz, you obviously have no say in it." Severus pulled out a long smooth piece of wood and started towards Johnny, Dumbledore stopped him.

"Now, now Severus, a muggle is one who holds no potential for magic within them, I'm sorry to say that would be you and your friend, but if you are going to teach we best prepare you for classes." Dumbledore said as he led Johnny and Alena towards the abandoned castle, which suddenly reformed and reshaped into a very well kept castle.

"What about my car?" Johnny asked.

"Arrangements will be made, now come along my boy."

"So who was the guy with the bug up his butt?" Johnny asked as he, Alena and Dumbledore walked up the spiral staircase to his office.

"That was Professor Snape, he is the potion's teacher, but there are bigger problems which we must address." Dumbledore said as he led them threw the door to his office. The room was wall to wall with books, a big bird sat on a perch next to the desk. Johnny had never seen such a bird before, but desired not to ask about it.

"So what's our first problem?" Alena asked.

"When the students learn that the two of you are muggles, for lack of a better word, some will enjoy playing pranks on you, so I would ask that the two of you wear these mystical bands at all times, they will protect you from all forms of magic, now there are only four of them in the world and you must return them at the end of the year."

"The year? You want us to stay here for an entire year?" Alena asked angrily.

"No child, just ten months, a room has been prepared for the both of you and meals will be provided." Alena was about to protest further, but Johnny held his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"That would be perfect headmaster, now i have to ask about my car, the computer system is very delicate, is there some way..." Johnny was interrupted.

"I'm afraid not, we have no idea how to bring it back, you will have to push it off the Hogwarts grounds before it will work." Johnny nodded sadly.

"Alright, that's all I have to ask, is there anything you feel we should know?"

"Two things, first k now this, not all wizards are good, some decide to go bad, so be on your toes, sort of speak." Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk.

"And the other thing?" Alena asked, calming down.

"I would like the two of you to keep a very watchful eye on three particular students, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter." Johnny knotted. "There will be a house elf at the foot of the stairs to lead you to your room and show you around the grounds, we are having a banquet for the students when they arrive this evening at eight o'clock sharp, I look forward to seeing you both their." Johnny bowed, Alena looked at him for a moment then did the same, then the two turned and headed for the door. "Oh one more thing." Dumbledore said as he reached for the stringy faded hat that sat at the top of one of the many bookshelves. "The two of you must be sorted into certain houses, just as the students will be later tonight.'' was asked to sit on a small stool and wear the hat Dumbledore had taken moments before. The hat was set on Alena's head, and began to move, Alena was scared for a moment, then calmed when she heard the hat begin to talk.

"Ah, yes, yes." the hat said, "My goodness you're a spirited one, placing you could be difficult, oh wait there it is, a unyielding desire to do good, HUFFLEPUFF." The hat called out. Alena sighed, glad the ordeal was over and walked over to Johnny.

"Is that good?" Johnny asked.

"Oh yes, Hufflepuff is a very noble house, now come on lad, it's your turn." Dumbledore said as he held the awaiting hat in his hand. Johnny nervously walked over and sat on the stool and let Dumbledore set the hat on his head.

"Hmmm, difficult. there's no magic here, but there are stronger things than magic, but where to but you?" Johnny hoped for a good house, one where no one would be judgmental or best. "Perhaps Slytherin?" The hat said, almost asking. Dumbledore seemed to shake his head, but Johnny only caught a glimpse of it before he stopped. "Not Slytherin aye, then it must be...GRYFFINDOR!" Johnny breathed relief without knowing why, but he didn't care, he was happy with the hat's decision.

"Right then, now off you go, the house elf will be awaiting you." Alena started off but Johnny stood there a moment longer.

"Headmaster, a question accord to me."

"And what would that be?" Dumbledore asked with his weary voice.

"Why us, why us to teach your class?"

"Why not?" Dumbledore replied with a smile. Johnny couldn't help but smile back as they walked off.

Johnny and Alena felt better after settling things in their room, the separate beds gave them just the space they needed for any future arguments they may have. Once settled in they were shown to the teachers lounge next door to the great dining hall. There the met the rest of the faculty, and except for Professor Snape, they all seemed quite friendly, and yet, the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrell seemed odd. He knew of people who had speech impediments before, but his seemed different, almost as if he was hiding something. He wore the same kind of robe as the others, with a massive purple turban. It seemed larger than any other kind he'd seen before. Johnny tugged at the neck of the robe Professor McGonagall had given him.

"Trouble with your robes Springs?" A icy voice asked from behind Johnny. Johnny turned to see Snape's slimy face next to him.

"Perhaps Dumbledore should find a teacher who would fill the robes more properly?" Snape's smile was thin and slick, and it reminded of a snake when looking at it.

"But then where would you be Snape, if Dumbledore got rid of every teacher who didn't fit into their robes. You probably shed your robes more times than a snake shedding skin." Snape's smile curved downward and stormed away, Johnny felt good, pissing off the snob always gave him a good feeling, he only wished he had the guts to try it in his own reality. That's when he noticed Alena from the other end of the lounge. Johnny slipped around the room until he came to stand next to her.

"How are you holding up?" Alena asked.

"Alright considering...everything" Johnny replied as his thoughts traveled back to Cidney for a moment, before returning to reality.

"Teachers, dinner is being served" Dumbledore said as he lead the teachers to the next room. The dining room was larger than any basketball gym Johnny had ever seen, with four long tables spread apart evenly, and candles spread out along each table. the other teachers each took a seat, but Johnny and Alena still didn't know where to sit, then he noticed the little notes set out on the table, two of them, one with his name, another with Alena's name. They took the notes and sat down at the chairs behind the notes and looked down at their plates, they were empty. Where was all the food? Johnny decided to forget about the food for the moment as the mass of children began to enter the room. When everyone was seated Johnny noticed that only three fourths of each table was filled, but before he could ask about it, the woman who he had seen standing on Dumbledore's side opposite Snape, walked into the room, McGonagall, Johnny thought it was.

"The first year students are awaiting, please prepare the sorting hat." as McGonagall turned and walked out the way she came, the hat floated down from the ceiling, and gently landed on the stool Johnny hadn't noticed before. Johnny was getting more and more interested in this world, but reminded himself that he couldn't get too attached as the new students entered the room and gathered at the floor a few feet from the elevated table and bench. A moment later, a mass of children, apparently the first year students, Johnny suspected, were lead into the hall by McGonagall. One by one the children wore the hat and were sorted into their houses. Johnny noticed two of the students Dumbledore had asked him to watch for, Hermione and Ron, were sorted into the same house as he, Gryffindor. He also noticed a kid he knew just by looking at, was up to no good, and was ironically sent to Slytherin, the snake emblem assured his fears that that was a kind of house he wanted no part of, but then McGonagall called for the next child.

"Harry Potter." The room fell quiet, as if a movie star had just entered the room, as Harry the third boy on Dumbledore list, walked up. Johnny could hear mumbling between Harry and the hat, Johnny seemed to recall a similar one sided conversation the hat had with him, but couldn't be sure, but finally the hat yelled out

"GRYFFINDOR!" Johnny could see the massive smile that grew on Harry's face, but just then Johnny noticed someone on their side of the table he hadn't noticed before, a tall, massive man with a long black beard and longer black hair.

"Hello there." He said in a jolly tone. "And who might you two be?" he asked.

"Name's Johnny Springs, and this is Alenea, we're teaching the new...Muggle course." The giant man smiled and nodded.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Hagrid the Groundskeeper, and I hope to be a teacher here some day two." the jolly man said as he shook Johnny's hand, and then Alena's.

"That's quite a hand shake ya got their lad, been exercising have we?" Johnny smiled a little as he nodded, he had done some exercising in the last month, back at the academy in Greece. the rest of the night went on without incident, the rest of the children were sorted into their houses, then Dumbledore had made a mention that the third corridor and the forest beyond the school was out of bounds, and Johnny couldn't help but be surprised when food suddenly appeared in the empty plates they sat behind. Meanwhile, the boy called Harry Potter was happier than ever, eating a full meal and talking with friends. if you had told him a month ago that this was going to happen, he would have never believed you in a million years. When he looked across the table and examined the row of teachers sitting there, he was curious when his eyes met the two who were sitting next to his friend Hagrid. He had asked Percy, the brother of his friend Ron, about Snape and wondered if he knew anything about the man and woman who seemed almost out of place in the wizarding world.

"Hey Percy, who are those two sitting next to Hagrid?" Harry asked. Percy looked up and wondered this himself.

"I really don't know, rumor has it that their muggles though." Harry was surprised.

"I thought muggles couldn't go to Hogwarts."

"There are ways around such things, if they are muggles thought, it would be the first time one set foot in Hogwarts in a very long time." Harry didn't know what to make of this, but decided it wasn't worth thinking to hard about.

"Well, what do you think?" Johnny asked Alena as he lay on his bed, while Alena was washing up in the bathroom they had to share.

"I don't know, but I think that at least with the teaching, you should take it easy until you get over what happened in Silent Hill." Johnny had almost forgotten the events prior to crashing into this world, and now that he thought about it, it was going to take a long time to get over. Cidney was gone, and he had to except that, but it wouldn't be easy. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Johnny groaned as he stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Johnny smiled as he looked down at the house elf that stood at the foot of the doorway.

"Mister springs..." The trembling elf said fearfully.

"Can I help you my little friend?" Johnny said, hopping to make the elf feel more at home.

"Master Dumbledore has asked for you in his office." Johnny looked at Alena and then back at the house elf.

"Please wait here, I'll be right out." Johnny said as he closed the door. "What do you thing Dumbledore wants?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you could ask him about how to handle what's happened." Johnny nodded as he turned and opened the door.

"Okay buddy, let's go."

Johnny felt apprehensive when the house elf led him up the spiral staircase that awaited them and threw the doorway that led to Dumbledore's office. Had he done something wrong? He sighed and helped himself to a seat. The armchair was warmer than Johnny expected but he had forgotten it when he saw Dumbledore slowly step down the stairs.

"So, where are you today my friend?" he asked as he sat down at the desk between them.

"I don't understand?"

"What are you thinking about?" The old man asked as he leaned back in his chair. "We had very little time to get acquainted before the dinner, but now we have time, is there anything you would like to talk about?" Johnny thought for a moment, wondering whether or not he should bring it up with Dumbledore.

"Well headmaster, I don't know how much you know about me but I person I care about very much died in my arms just before we got here threw your instructions, and I feel I should work threw it before beginning my classes." Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand you grief my friend, but I feel quite confidante in your abilities as they are, now take these books, and prepare, you and Madam Alena have a busy year ahead of you." Johnny sighed as he stood up, took the books from Dumbledore and opened the door.

"Johnithan," Dumbledore said, stopping him. "If ever you feel the need to talk, feel free." Johnny smiled and nodded as he left the room.

Johnny couldn't believe it, he was late for class. His first day on the job, he wanted to make a good impression on his class, and he was late. Alena had been asleep in her bed when Johnny had woken up, and after realizing the time, he raced to get his cloths on and to get his books together. He was half way to his classroom when he realized that he had put on his street cloths, not the teaching robes that Dumbledore had givin' him.

"It'll have to do for today." He said to himself as he continued towards class. He burst into the room, forcing the doors to slam into the walls, startling the class nearly out of their seats. Johnny stood their in the open doorway, sweat dripping in little beads off his forehead. He straitened his pose and slowly walked in.

"Sorry I'm late kids, I had a small emergency I had to take care of." Johnny then noticed the odd looks that the children were giving him. Johnny quickly glanced around to make sure he was in the right class, when he was sure that he was he realized that it was his cloths.

"You all might be wondering what I'm wearing." Johnny said trying to sound confidant. "Well I'm wearing what a normal muggle wears when out in public." he then noticed a raised hand, it was the girl Dumbledore wanted him to watch over, Hermione. "Yes Miss Granger."

"You're not from England, are you?" She asked. Johnny was surprised, it never thought he'd be noticed as a foreigner.

"No I'm not, I'm an American." there was a sudden snicker from another part of the room. Johnny turned to see the perfect example of a spoiled little rich boy. He had a snarl like quality to him, with slick greased back blond hair. "And what do you find so funny Mr. Malfoy?" Johnny had remembered him from the dinner; the sorting hat knew where to put him without even touching the boys head.

"Well, everyone knows about the foolishness that goes on in America, the fat fools who spend all their time in front of the television or buried in a comic book." Malfoy said with a snicker. Johnny wanted to show him what he thought of his remark, but didn't let it show on his face.

"Now class, what would you do if you were an American and heard someone say that about your country?" Johnny asked. No one knew how to respond to the question. "Well, a muggle would resort to violence, no magical spells, just a punch to the face, but other muggles would simply ignore him, because no matter how I feel about Malfoy's comments, they're still only his opinion. However, I'm deducting thirty points from Slytherin, because weather it was an opinion or not, it was also an insult, and I will not tolerate any insults of any kind in my classroom, is that understood?" The entire class nodded and said,

"Yes Mr. Springs," all except Malfoy, who simply crossed his arms in anger. Johnny noticed this but took no further action against Malfoy, he didn't like the kid but didn't care to make to big of an enemy out of him either. the rest of the class went on relatively quickly, and when it was almost over Johnny stood up.

"Today's class won't be the norm, the clothing was a one time only thing, and for the rest of the year I will be having an assistant, now for tomorrow I want a report on one daily activity a muggle might do. That's all, class dismissed." Johnny stood there for a moment, watching the children leave, and then he noticed Harry, who smiled as he walked out with his friends Hermione and Ron. Somehow that little smile made things seem a little easier. Johnny had two or three other classes with other students, but they didn't seem difficult at all, in fact the only student he seemed to have any kind of trouble with was Malfoy. The day went by quickly and before long Johnny was picking up any notes he had left from the school day. As he jotted down a few final notes about class, there was a knock at the door. Johnny looked up to see McGonagall at the door.

"Am I intruding?" she asked.

"Not at all ma'am, please come in." Johnny said as he quickly scooped up his papers.

"I looked in on your classes from time to time today, I was quite impresses with how you handled Mr. Malfoy." Johnny snickered.

"Is it wrong to want to strangle that kid?" Johnny joked. McGonagall didn't laugh. "Just a joke..." Johnny trailed off.

"Where was your assistant today?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, we had a rough night last night and slept in a little, I decided to let her sleep, but that was six hours ago." Johnny said wondering why she hadn't come to class.

"Perhaps you should have a word with her, Dumbledore knows you working threw some strife, but I think she has things she needs to talk about also." Johnny was surprised, it had accord to him that she may have been hurting about something. Johnny nodded.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, I'll talk to her right away." Johnny said as he scooped up his papers and raced out of the room.

Meanwhile, well past the grounds of the castle, Alena and Hagrid were pushing the Ladybug with some direction.

"Tell me again Miss, what are we doing pushing a muggle car away from the castle?" Hagrid asked.

"We need to get it running, I need to ask it a few questions." Alena answered as she stopped pushing and walked up the driver side door.

"Ask it questions?" Hagrid asked, but before Alena could answer, the car started to shake as if it were just waking up. Alena quickly opened up the door and dove into the seat. The car did just as before, sputtered and beeped as it sprang to life.

"Alena, what happened, where's Johnny?" The car's voice asked almost angrily.

"It's hard to explain, but...is there a way I could face you?" Alena asked. in a flash of light, Aroura's holographic form appeared in the passenger side seat. Alena was surprised for a moment, but quickly calmed herself. "Alright, Johnny and I have had to stay in a place where technology won't work, I asked a friend to push you out here so you and I could have a girl to girl talk, just the two of us." Aroura seemed angry, but calm.

"Alright. let's hear what you have to say."

Later that day, Johnny raced into the room that he shared with Alena, to find it devoid of her presence. Johnny groaned as he sat on his bed, a little out of breath and thought of what might be troubling her. Just then there was a knock at the door. Johnny slowly stood up and walked across the room to the door and opened it. Dumbledore stood there, his aging face full of cheer.

"We missed you at our morning meal Johnithan, I wonder if I may come in." Johnny nodded and stepped aside for Dumbledore's entrance. "So my boy, this friend of yours, the one who died, I hope I'm not intruding but, may I ask about them?" Johnny wondered why he was even opening up to Dumbledore, he had always been very quiet about his feelings, but there was just something about him that made him feel comfortable.

"Well Headmaster, she...she was the only friend I had for along time, and when we started these silly adventures, we were separated, and when I finally found her again... she was dead." Dumbledore sighed, as if he had seen this coming.

"Come with me lad, I believe there is something I should show you."

Dumbledore lead Johnny threw a maze of hallways, until they came to a statue in a corner of the castle. Dumbledore tapped the nose of the griffin statue that was frozen in place, and suddenly the statue shook and moved leftward, revealing a secret passage, from there Johnny was led threw a maze of catacombs and tunnels, until they came to a small room. Dumbledore led Johnny into the room and locked the door behind them. Johnny was amazed by the massive amount of mirrors that filled the room. Each one covered with a thin white veil. Dumbledore led Johnny to a small mirror in the center of the room.

"Look threw this mirror buy, it will be difficult, but you must know the truth." Johnny took a deep breath, then pulled off the veil, revealing the mirrors cold reflection. at first Johnny only saw his own reflection, but threw his reflection, Johnny saw Cidney, she seemed to be talking to someone.

"What troubles you my dear?" A voice asked from out of Johnny's view.

"It's Johnny, I love him so much, I wish I could have told him...but I want him to think I'm dead." Johnny's body went numb.

"Why?" The voice said before Johnny could.

"Zodack says we'll never see each other again, I want him to live out his life, without worrying about me." Cidney said, tears pouring down her trembling face.

"Very well my dear, if it is your wish, I will make him believe you are dead." Johnny screamed as loud as possible, but Cidney made no reaction.

"Cidney." Johnny whimpered as he tried to break his way threw the mirror, to try to get to her some how, but nothing worked, and he leaned against the mirror, tears streaming down and his deep gasps fogging up portions of the mirror. Dumbledore stood there for a moment, then walked up to him hand rested his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"We must go my boy." He said gently. Johnny looked up to Dumbledore.

"Please sir, take it all away, I'll do anything you want, just please, make it go away." Dumbledore sighed, hoping not to hear those words.  
"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, this is something I felt you needed to seen." Johnny replied by hitting the mirror even harder, forcing the mirror to form spider web cracks which distorted the image.

"DAMN YOU ZODACK, DAMN YOU, YOU SON OF A BI!" Johnny yelled as loud as he could.

Alena was worried. Johnny had been gone for a long time and she didn't like being alone in these kinds of places. It brought back memories of her drug addiction she had back on Eternia. She never had any feelings of bravery growing up and she always felt week when in the presence of her friends like Teela, or Prince Adam. so when a haggard old woman walked up to her offering her a way out of all that, with a magic potion of all things, and sure enough it worked, but it only lasted for an hours time, and she found herself not only feeling weak and fearful, but almost in pain with the lack of potion, when Alena asked for more, she was tricked into stealing for the old woman, and even after that, she got no potion. One vial was enough to make her dependant for weeks, and when she had finally worked her way threw it, she found herself here, in this strange world. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, shaking her out of her memories. She stood up out of the chair she sat in the corner, and opened the door. There stood Johnny, heavy and tear stained eyes peering down at the floor, and his hands were bandaged, the wrappings stained with blood.

"What happened?" Alena asked almost motherly as she raced him to his bed. Johnny was about to answer, when he looked up at Alena and when their eyes met, it was like meeting her for the first time. Johnny didn't know how he should have felt at that moment, but decided not to tell Alena, at least not yet.

"I...I got into an accident." He said as he rolled into bed. Alena grabbed a cloth from the corner closet, soaked it under a facet, rung it out and folded it over Johnny's forehead. Johnny winced for a moment and Alena then noticed that there was blood on his forehead too. She carefully wiped it with the cloth and noticed a small bit of glass imbedded in his flesh. She gently removed it and continued to dab his forehead.

"Alena." Johnny said almost whispering.

"Yeah?"

"I promise I'll get you home, I won't let anything happen to you." Alena smiled a moment, then kissed Johnny's cheek, then helped him pull the bed sheet over him and blew out the lights, hoping Johnny would get some sleep.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley all sat in Johnny Springs's office after his Muggle Studies class a few weeks later, hoping they hadn't done something to upset him.

"What do you think he wants?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, maybe he wants to know where he can find a good American pizza is around here?" Ron replied.

"I don't know Ron, he seems pretty nice to me." Harry said as he cleaned his glasses quickly. The three kids shuttered up quickly as Johnny and Alena, who had introduced herself into Johnny's last class, entered the room.

"Hi kids." Johnny said happily as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out five cans of Dr. Peeper. He handed three to Ron, Hermione and Harry, then held one out for Alena, who waived it away.

"No, thank you." Johnny simply shrugged and set it back into his desk.

"Now kids, for what ever reason, I've been hearing that you all have a little habit of getting into trouble. The children were about to protest when Johnny held up his hand, stopping them. "Weather I believe it or not is not the issue. I've decided to have the three of you report to me after classes every Friday." Ron groaned, but Hermione and Harry didn't seem to mind. "Don't think of it as a teacher bugging his students, and to try to get to know the three of you better, Dumbledore has agreed to let the three of you join Alena and me on a little trip away from Hogwarts. The kids seemed to like this idea, except for Harry, he had his doubts about leaving the castle. "Now kids, I want to be your friend, but I need to know now, is there anything going on right now that you would consider strange?" the children were quiet for a moment. Then Harry's eye's widened.

"Yes!" Harry said as he pulled a worn newspaper from his back pocket. He quickly handed it to Johnny. Johnny was surprised for a moment by the moving black and white photo of a massive volt in the background, small midget like creatures scurrying about. Johnny past the photo and read the headline.

"Break in at Gringotts" Johnny leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin.

"Why is this so important?" Johnny asked.

"Because Hagrid and I were there a day before the break in, Hagrid withdrew something from that very vault and said it had something to do with Dumbledore." Johnny sat up for a moment.

"Do you kids mind if I keep this?" Johnny asked. All three kids shook their heads in unison.

Professor Dumbledore was relaxing with a cup of tea when Johnny walked into his office and slammed the Daliy Prophet on the center of his desk. Dumbledore didn't blink, he just stared down at the paper.

"Ah, Gringotts, I bank there regularly." He said as he sipped on his tea.

" I know Headmaster, I want to know what was in that vault." Johnny said evenly.

"That's none of your concern." he said back, matching Johnny's tone.

"Well, last time I checked I was a part of the faculty here, and if your going to continue to keep me out of the loop, than we should tell the kids where I'm really from, then let's see how many kids try to break threw the dimensions, see what happens then." Dumbledore shook his head but stood up.

"My dear boy, all I can say is that I had a very important item hidden away and it is now infinitely better protected." Johnny wasn't satisfied.

"Protected from what?" Johnny asked wearily.

"From an evil not to be spoken of." Johnny groaned, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't tell him any more.

Another month had come and gone, and it was all hallows eve , and the main hall was alive with chatter as jack-o-lanterns floated in mid air over the children's heads as they dined on food and drink and especially, candy and sweets. Johnny had just sat down next to Alena when he noticed the orange liquid in his goblet. He was nervous at first, but decided it was necessary to open himself up to new experiences. So he swallowed his pride and sipped a portion of the liquid. He immediately gagged and spat out the vile substance.

"What the hell is that?" Johnny asked, making a small commotion.

"Pumpkin juice my lad." Dumbledore said from his seat two or three seats along the main faculty table.

"What's the matter Springs, too strong for you?" Snape said with a sinister grin. Johnny was about to scowl back, when Professor Quirrell stormed threw the main doors.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEN!" he hollered in trembling fear. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEN!" he said again before falling to the ground, he had apparently past out. The children seemed to scream in fear all at once, and in a mass began to race for the main doors.

"SILENCE!" A booming voice pounded from the faculty table. Johnny was surprised to see that it had come from Dumbledore.

"Prefects, take the children to their dorms, teachers will come with me." Dumbledore ordered as the room began to empty out, almost calmer. Johnny was about to follow Alena and the other teachers when he noticed Harry and run racing off in the opposite direction. Johnny looked over to the other teachers, and found they were already out of site. He turned again and saw the two boys disappear around the corner towards the public girls bathroom.

"Dear God!" Johnny said as he raced off after the two boys.

Hermione stumbled out of the stall where she had spent the majority of the day crying her eyes out, Ron's words hurt her that morning, saying she had no friends and other such things, she had thought Ron was her friend, but then she saw the bahemoth stumble into the room. It was easily 15 feet tall, with rippling muscles and the only clothing it wore were a pair of tattered and torn purple pants. Hermione quickly hid under the sinks, hoping the thing hadn't seen her. The green monster stumbled farther into the room and was so big, by brushing up against it, it forced the sinks to clops over Hermione.  
"Hold it right there!" A voice said, the monster turned and saw two boys standing there.

"Why boy's so mad?" The monster asked.

"Because you're trying to hurt our friend." Harry struggled to find the words but found them.

"Hold on guys." Johnny said as he raced up behind the two kids. "He's a friend of mine." Johnny said as he walked up between the kids and up the green giant.

"Easy buddy, we're not here to hurt you."

"You know Hulk?" The monster asked.

"Only by reputation, but I'd like to be your friend." Johnny said as he motioned for Hermione to come out from her hiding spot.

"We all would, right guys?" Johnny asked the kids. The three children simply nodded, as they stared at the giant, then slowly, one by one noticed that he was getting smaller, till finally, his skin became flesh colored, his muscles diminished, and he finally became human.

"You ok Doc?" Johnny asked as he helped the shirtless man to sit on the floor.

"I think so, where am I?" he asked.

"You're in England, believe it or not, but not the one in your world."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, for now just follow my lead." Johnny said as he helped the doctor to his feet. The faculty suddenly appeared in the doorway, all with looks of confusion on their faces. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my associate, Dr. Bruce Banner, he was able to dispose of the troll before it could hurt anyone. With the children's help. Right kids?" Johnny asked, hoping they would play along.

"And why were they here in the first place?" McGonagall asked angrily.

"That was my fault, professor, I've read about trolls, I thought I could stop it, Harry and Ron were coming after me."

"Very well then, 50 points..." Johnny groaned and the children hung their heads, expecting the worst, "will be awarded to Griffindor, for plain dumb luck." As the teachers started to pile out of the room, Johnny noticed the tattered shredded pant leg on Snape, who quickly hung his robe over it. Johnny didn't like it. Snape seemed like just the type to try something wrong, and if something wrong was going on at Hogwarts, he was Johnny's prime suspect. As Professor Quirrell lead the children out of the room, Johnny turned to Dr. Banner.

"Ok doc, let's see if the school's Headmaster can get you back to your world."

Johnny and Alena lead Banner to main hall, and from there to the teachers lounge, but when they got to the lounge door, they heard raised voices from the other side.

"I warned you that this would happen!" One man yelled.

"And who's to say who tried this?" A woman said.

"We must find a safer place for the stone now!" Johnny had had enough. He viciously kicked the door hard enough to splinter the wood and send the dead bolt threw the door frame, forcing the door to swing open with a tremendous booming sound.

"I have had enough bull sh!" Johnny said angrily. "You want to protect something, fine, you want to keep it a secret, fine. but when my students are put into danger because you can't put a lid on something anyway, than I better damn well know what that thing is, what the hell is this stone and why are people trying to kill people to get it?" Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape turned to face Johnny.

"And you were nowhere near this troll, so what happened to your pants?" Johnny asked Snape in an accusing tone.

"I was defending our little item from the real problem." Johnny had had enough.

"Ok, here's how it's gonna be, either you tell me everything, now, or my friend here will get very angry, and you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Dumbledore's eyes widened, then narrowed again.

"Very well my lad, why don't the four of us take a walk." Dumbledore said as he lead Johnny, Alena, and Dr. Banner out of the room and towards the castle exit.

"And you believe this Volde...this he who shall not be named, is also responsible for my being here?" Dr. Banner asked as the four walked around the grounds.

"Perhaps, but his main objective must be the Sorcerers Stone." Dumbledore replied.

"How much of this does Harry know?" Alena asked as she started to lean on Johnny's shoulder as they walked, which surprised him a little.

"He knows what Voldemort is, and that he can come back in time, but that is all."

"He deserved to know." Johnny said evenly.

"Indeed, and in time he shall."

"I just hope someone tells him before it's too late." Johnny said as he and Alena continued on ahead.

"I hate to sound rude, but how do I get home?" Bruce asked.

"I can prepare a spell, but it won't be ready until the end of the year." Dr. Banner sighed.

"Well then, you got any science classes?"

Halloween had come and gone, as did Thanksgiving, which Hogwarts celebrated as well, and some time after the first Quidditch match of the season, Hermione was walking down the staircase towards the main hall, from there she would catch the Hogwarts Express back to platform nine and three-quarters, where she would meet her parents and spend time with them during the Christmas season. When she entered the hall she noticed Ron and Harry playing chess at one of the tables. She walked over to them, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"See you've packed." Ron said.

"See you haven't." Hermione replied.

"Change of plans, family's decided to go to Romania, to visit my brother Charlie."

"Good, than you can help Harry look for Nicolas Flamel in the library." Ron's face grew red.

"The library, we must have looked a thousand times." Hermione was about to say something, but stopped herself when she saw professor Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Happy Christmas." She said as she walked off, her suitcase rolling behind her. Harry and Ron waved goodbye as they watched her leave. Harry jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dumbledore's smiling face looking down on him and Ron.

"And what do you two have planed during this happy holiday?"" Dumbledore asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other, wondering if he knew anything about their plans.

"Preparing for Professor Banner's final science exam, Professor Springs feels we need to know as much of the muggle world as possible." Harry said quickly, remembering his favorite teacher's newest assistant.

"Oh yeah, quite a loon that Dr. Banner, why were we to be so careful around him, I hear he's got a wicked temper." Ron added.

"Oh, on that you can be sure." Dumbledore replied. "But if that's all you have planed then how would the two of you like to join professor springs and his friends on a holiday to a favorite town of his?" Ron and Harry looked at each other, normally this would be a great opportunity to get out of homework, but did they really want to leave with the hunt for Nicolas Flamel still on.

"Would I be able to bring Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I promise you both that what you find on this little adventure, you will never forget. but you can tell no one of what you find there." With philology like that how could anyone not take Dumbledore's offer.

"Yeah, alright." Harry said.

"Where are we going? America?" Ron asked.

"No, Mr. Weasley, it's quite farther than that, it's a little known place called Eternia."

to be continued...


End file.
